My Happy Ending
by Miss N. Tonks
Summary: ChaseCameron Angst. I wrote this such a long time ago that it is now ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**EDITED: I have reworte some of this chapter because i wasnt happy with the lack of explination. Its not dramaticly different so you do not have to re read if you dont want. **

**I know it has been a long time but i am currently writing a third chapter aswell, so keep checking back thanks.**

**

* * *

****Chase/Cameron angst, you have been warned.**

**My Happy Ending.**

I've always been a dreamer, ever since I was a little girl. My mother said I was just young and naïve and I'd soon grow out of it and realise what was real life and was a fairytale could never be the same thing, and that I couldn't fix everyone no matter how hard I tired. but of course I've always wanted to find my prince charming and live happily ever after in a palace in a kingdom far away. or even just a nice detached house in the suburbs. I never dreamed of having it all end like this.

It was just a normal day, isn't that how these kinds of things start? on an ordinary day where everything the same as last week and the week before, and there's nothing what so ever to indicate that this will be the last ordinary day you'll be seeing for a while. but its not an ordinary day is it? it's the day everything changed, the day it all started, the day chase kissed me, and the day I kissed him back.

"What are we doing?" I gasped, struggling to catch my breath. I was at work, walking along a deserted corridor when it happened. Chase grabbed me from behind and pushed me through the nearest door, which just happened to be a supply closet. Oh how clichéd, two co-workers making out in a supply closet. Chase pinned me to the wall as we kissed and moaned and grasped and scratched and fumbled. And I didn't even have time to think before we were ripping clothing off one another.

"What if… why are you doing this.." I struggled to suppress a moan as chase nibbled at my neck.

"Please…Cameron.." Chase moaned his teeth still nipping at my neck. "I need you.." I lost track of how long we were in there but I was sure we'd made enough noise to wake the whole hospital. I Leaned my head against his as we gasped and I tried to steady my breathing enough to talk.

"Jesus" Chase moaned, "Cameron, thank you..." I couldn't help smiling. Especially when Chase suggested we go back to his place.

"Care to explain?" I asked as we pulled up outside Chase's building. The car journy had been faily silent, Chase was muttiering something about bad drivers in america, so i sat in silent confusing, trying to make sence of what just happened.

"huh?" Chase asked, confusion evident on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Whats this all about Chase? you just grabbed me and screwed my brains out in a closet less than 10 minuets ago without so much as a 'i like you' or 'lets go on a date.' and now... now were stood outside your door and i think we both know whats going to happen when we reach the other side... Im a little confused to say the least..."

Chase struggled with his words for a moment before shurgging. "i just watched a three year old die.. lifes too short.. and i think your hot..."

I didnt know weather to laugh or cry.

So that was how it all started, a sordid affair with my co-worker. It was just sex, harmless, meaningless, yet undeniably great, sex. And I wondered how long it could go on, my dirty little secret. My clothing hiding my bruises, from hands pinning my wrists to the bed and grasping tightly on my hips. Yeah, it seems strange that someone like me, a good girl, a doctor, would enjoy being bitten and scratched, and pinned to the bed. but I liked it, and so did chase, so we would both come into work, sore and drugged up on sex and pretend that we weren't screaming each others names in ecstasy the night before.

And then, about three months later, it happened.

If I wasn't late then maybe House wouldn't have noticed, and maybe it would be different now. But I was late, hair un-brushed, and dark circles under my eyes I waked in to the conference room and sat down next to Foreman. House and Cuddy were arguing so they didn't notice me at first.

"You ok?" Chase mouthed at me, as foreman went to get me some coffee.

"I got sick" I said quietly, "this morning"

Chase looked at me with concern, "was it because of, you know, last night?" he was barely audible over houses insistent pleas that he hadn't called his patient "a lazy little fat boy who would die if he didn't get off his ass and do something with his so called life"

I looked at House and Cuddy, then Foreman, then said to Chase

"Last night was amazing, don't worry, I'll be fine" the night before we had been a little bit drunk. But I wasn't hung over. And that's not why I was sick.

"I'll talk to you at lunch then" Chase said as Foreman handed me a coffee,

"Thanks" I said.

"Finally made it in to work then?" House's voice cut through my thoughts.

"Sorry I'm late" I muttered Sipping my coffee, happy for the caffeine now running through my blood.

"Been visiting your friendly neighbour hood drug dealer?" House quipped, "again? I thought after what happened with Chase last time you got high you would have learnt your lesson, but maybe you should do my clinic hours, you know, to get the message across"

"What?" said Cuddy "Cameron, have you been doing drugs? I can't have my staff getting high, House is bad enough"

"I've not been doing drugs" I glared at House, "I'm just a bit tired, that's all." Cuddy's features softened slightly.

"you do look a bit pale, Cameron, are you feeling ok?" Cuddy asked.

"I'm fine" I tried to smile, but I'm sure no one bought it. Cuddy studied me for a moment, "I think maybe you should get checked out anyway, just to be sure."

"I'm fine, really"

"Foreman, will you give Cameron a quick check up please? Chase you have clinic, and so do you House, no arguments! Form any of you." and with those words my secret was about to shatter into a million pieces and be scattered about the hospital for all to see. Well, kind of.

"You have a bit of a temperature," Foreman said, "Will you take off your shirt please? I want to check your breathing" I must have looked reluctant, because foreman sighed. "Come on Cameron, lets just get it over with, ok?"

I hoped I could have avoided this, and I nearly had. But I hadn't and so I slowly took my shirt off and watched as Foreman's eyes widened at all the scratches, love bites, bruises and marks on my chest.

"You can't say anything." I pleaded.

Foreman smiled, "kinky doctor Cameron"

"Shut up"

"Jesus" he laughed, "who's the lucky guy, huh? This a long term thing or what?"

"I thought you were checking my breathing Foreman?" I said in a pissed off voice.

"Oh I get it" he said, "I won't go there then"

But he did go there and I couldn't help but spill everything I worked to hard to hide away.

"Any chance you could be pregnant?" Foreman said. And if I had to pick the moment when it all fell apart at the seams, id say this was it. I burst out in tears. Foreman didn't know what to do.

"I did the test this morning" I wept. "I did two, just to be sure.."

"you're…?"

I nodded. Foreman started talking about how I should have a blood test just to be sure but I wasn't listening.

"you… you can't tell, please…"

Foreman put his hand over mine, obviously at a loss at what to do with a sobbing female co-worker, "I wont, and you'll be fine, erm.. I promise and…dont cry... i mean we can always..."

"Its Chase's baby"

Forman fell silent. The silence seemed to last forever, until he finally said, "you're sure?"

Again I nodded. "i didnt even know you two were... never mind... does he know?"

"What do you think?" I spat. Foreman looked taken aback, so I apologised.

"No, he doesn't." I sighed "and I'm not going to tell him."

I didn't love him, and I was pretty damn sure he didn't love me. That was my reasoning for what I was doing.

I was sat in the small waiting room at a clinic a few miles out of town. Half convincing myself it was the right thing to do. I couldn't bring a baby into the world with a man I didn't love. My parents hadn't loved each other. And I didn't want that for my baby. But then again. It was _my _baby, a part of me. But I remembered what my mother had told me, about learning the difference between fairytales, dreams and what it would really be like; the reality of my situation. But I couldn't kill a life.. Could i? So as my name was called I made my decision.I grabbed my phone from my bag searched for Chase, standing up i went to press the call button, and... passed out.

I came round in a private room at PPTH, the hospital where I worked. I opened my eyes to see Chase sat next to my bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered. I had expected him to shout, to throw things at me and tell me he hated me. After all I was going to kill his child without him even knowing it existed. But he just looked at me with a emotionless gaze in his eyes and I didn't know what to say.

"I'm.. sorry" I breathed, blinking back tears."its not how it looked.. I couldn't go though with it.." he stood up and looked as though he was going to leave the room.

"You passed out before you could... how do i know your not lying to me now Cameron? how can i trust you after this?"

I couldn't watch him walk away from me like that, in so much pain..so in desperation I said what I thought he wanted to hear.

"I love you"

Chase turned on his way out of the door, sighed and said,

"No you don't"

**Tell me what you think :)**

**I have no beta, so sorry for mistakes.**

**I'm not sure about the ending, should i continue?**

**ScReAm-YoUr-HeArT-oUt**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really do appreciate it, even if what you said wasn't a compliment, Thank you anyway.**

**I'm a bit reluctant to post this, because im not so sure about it myself, but tell me what you think, when you've read it of course :)**

**This is a bit different, because it changes POV, but i've headed it when it does:)**

**I really hope you like it.**

………………………………

"_I love you"_

"_No you don't"_

_Chase_

And as my heart shattered into a million near unfixable pieces, I realised I _was_ right.

She didn't love me.

I always left before the lights came on, That's when things get messy. I didn't hang around for awkward goodbyes or good morning kisses, that way, when I woke up alone, I could tell myself it didn't mean anything.

People let you down. that's what I'd taught myself when my dad left. Don't bother with emotions. Love is just a word, anyone can say I love you. But in the end the only one who you can rely on is yourself, right?

Cameron called. I didn't answer. She called again, and I Ignored her voice, making pleas and apologies to my splintered heart through the answering machine.

I was hurt. But I wasn't about to drink myself to death over some girl who didn't love me. Though when Foreman called and asked me to come and get a drink with him I decided that succumbing to the numbing effects of alcohol wasn't such a bad idea.

Me and Foreman weren't exactly what I'd call friends. Yeah we would go out sometimes and have a drink after a particularly rough case, but we weren't by any means close. So when he started talking to me about Cameron, like he had some right to, I was pissed off.

"…she was a bit harsh, but.. She was crying when she told me, and, yeah, I suppose it is your kid too, but its not like you want one, eh? And its not like you love her or anything…"

A bit tipsy, and hurting like hell, I flipped. I told foreman to shut up, told him he knew nothing, shouted and shouted pointless, useless words, just to vent my anger.

I wasn't really mad at Foreman.

I wasn't really mad at Cameron.

I was mad at myself. I was mad because I let her in. She was ripping my heart to shreds and all because I'd let her.

People were looking but I didn't care, I left the bar, ignoring Foreman's shouts, telling me to calm down and come back. I got into my car, Slamming down on the accelerator and running red lights till I was home again. I deleted all the messages on my machine, they were probably all from Cameron anyway.

I hardly ate. I barley slept . But I didn't cry.

Hours became days, namelessly stretching into forever. I felt empty, like something was missing.

_Cameron_

I dropped a glass on Tuesday. At least I think it was Tuesday. It shattered when it hit the tiled kitchen floor and I tried to pick up the pieces. That's what I've been doing this past week, trying to pick up the pieces. Only the shards aren't made from glass, and I can't just glue them back together or buy a new one…

And what makes it worse is I have no right to be hurt by all of this. I shouldn't be wallowing in self pity, nor should I be heart-broken.

I cut my hand on one of the larger pieces. And it bled. And I watched it. Like some sick horror movie where you just can't bring yourself to look away in time… blood flows quickly, gushing out the wound, desperate to escape. It looks serious. And I'm pretty sure I'll need stitches. But I don't move.

All I've been able to think about this week has been him. I lost count of how many times I called. Again and again, choking out pleas for forgiveness through the answering machine. I'm not sure what I was expecting.

'Oh, your sorry? Well that's ok then.. keep the baby and we'll get married and live happily ever after…' yeah right. I may be naïve, but…

The phone rang, but I didn't answer it because the blood was being to pool around me, making me light headed, and I'd given up on him anyway.

The doorbell rings next. But I still don't move. The door opens. Must have forgotten to lock it. And there stands House. He studies me, I must have looked a state. But there's no sympathy in his cold blue eyes. No pity, or even concern.

'Get up.'

That's all he says.

And I laugh. 'Why?'

His gracefully aged forehead creases slightly and the laughter slowly dies from my tear stained face. I feel small, sat on the cold tiled floor surrounded by self pity and blood. I feel like a child, like I'm going to get told off, for answering back and making a mess on the kitchen floor. But House just turns and walks out of the room.

'Nice apartment, redecorated I see' he calls from what I assume is the sitting room.

'Nice colour.' there's a pause. And I hear draws opening and shutting. Papers rustling, and things being moved about.

'Blood red. Fitting isn't it.' I hear feet shuffling. Then silence. Then faintly, the slight mummer of some drama show, as the TV is turned on.

'Should have conducted your little suicide attempt in here, at least you would notice the blood stains as m..'

'It wasn't a suicide attempt, it was an accident.' I said from the door way. House was sat on my couch, his feet on my coffee table and his walking stick beside him.

'Make yourself at home' I muttered.

'Got any beer?' he asks.

I roll my eyes, 'What do you want House?'

'A beer would be good-'

'House, I'm not in the mood, ok?'

'Neither am I, _Honestly_, I don't know how you could even think about sex at a time like-'

'House.'

There's a brief silence. I sigh and leave the room. House follows me into the kitchen.

'Got a first aid kit?' he asks.

'Why?' I snap.

'For your hand, jeez, you try to do something nice.. You know some people-'

'Its over there' I point to a small clear box on top of my fridge and avoid eye contact. House limps over to get it.

'Why are you here?' I ask. House doesn't answer me as he rips open a package of bandages.

'House?'

'You need stitches, but you already knew that.' House wraps the bandage around my hand, carefully, so he doesn't have to touch me. 'This will do until we get you back to the hospital. Grab your coat.'

And I'm not sure how but I end up sat in the passenger side of my car as House dives me along the quiet roads leading to PPTH. Its mid morning by this time, so there isn't much traffic and the ride is fairly silent. Neither of us talk, and I stare out of the window until we park up and get out. I scan the car park nervously.

'He left a couple of hours ago.' House explains as makes his way toward the main entrance. 'Come on.'

Foreman stitches up my hand and attempts friendly small talk.

'Looks worse than it is.' he smiles. 'there, all done.'

Cuddy gives me a disapproving glare and asks if I'll be needing maternity leave when I come back to work. She's tried everything to get pregnant, I realise. And I feel so guilty. I have what some women would give anything to have. A baby. A life growing inside me, with arms and legs and tiny little fingers and toes. And I've been so ungrateful, and I suddenly know that there is no possible way I could give my baby up now. I cry and tell cuddy that, yes, I will be needing maternity leave because I'm going to have a baby. My baby. And I know that I'll need help. So I wipe my tears, get in my car, and drive. I drive to the other side of town. I drive to Chase. And I know that no matter what happens, even if Chase shuts the door in my face, I'm keeping my baby.

_Chase_

I tried watching TV, but couldn't concentrate. To be honest i wasn't really all that concerned about the rare type of blow fish that was dying out in china. So as the presenter with the beard and the bad hair cut dronned on about the enviroment and such I couldn't help but wonder if she'd gone through with it. You know, killed my child. Would she even bother to tell me? She didn't the first time, why should she now? Or maybe she'd tried to tell me, I mean, I was ignoring her.

I'd forgotten about work, I realised, as I looked at the clock. I should have been there hours ago. So I had a shower, got dressed and tried my best to stop wallowing. I opened the door to leave, and there she was. Just stood on my door step, hand raised to my doorbell, ready to ring.

"I.. I..." she faltered, "Chase...I.."

I let her in.

And as her head collided with the wall I was reminded of the first time we had sex. When she was high and I didn't care.

This time It was me who pushed her to the wall, wrapped my hands around her neck, and kissed her.

It was fierce and passionate and all the emotions I was feeling were there in my lips, crashing against hers. Her hands scratched my back and I bit her lip so hard I drew blood.

It was meaningless.

Lust and sweat and blood and all of it had no meaning. It couldn't change her feelings, and it couldn't erase the last week. I was numb, Cameron was there, beneath me, but she wasn't really. I could feel her nails tearing into my skin but they weren't really there and neither were the marks they left. No, none of it was real and It didn't mean a thing.

But I knew this was all we had. The only place that we were free was right here, the world and our lives and everything was just a blur, and the only emotion was in our passion filled voices, crying out for release.

I knew it would be hard, and that, odds were, we wouldn't make it.

We had already discussed her keeping the baby. It was more of a one sided disscussion, to be honest. Cameron told me she wanted it, and said i didn't have to help out at all if i didn't wan't to, and...

"Cameron?"

I decided to stop what was obviously a well rehersered monolouge about custody and birthday money.

"Yeah" she said from the other side of the bedroom.

"What if we start again?" I asked. "Try and make it work?"

Cameron stoped what she was doing and turned to face me.

I was scared. I mean, did we even have a chance? Relationships are never easy, There messy and dangerous and to get out unharmed is damn near impossible. You had to be willing to work at it. To take the crap and all the hurt, to fight, if only to make up again. And I wasn't sure, if we fell, whether we'd get up and carry on, or just lye there defeated.

And suprisingly Cameron snorted,

"What? And try and make ourselves fall in love?"

And just maybe I'd be handed back my shredded heart and left on my own again. But, maybe?

"I wouldn't have to try."

………………………………...

**I would love it if you would review.**

**Continue? or not?**

**ScReAm-YoUr-HeArT-oUt**


End file.
